


Jardines imposibles

by CraigFlowerBoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraigFlowerBoy/pseuds/CraigFlowerBoy
Summary: "Lo que callamos baña muy adentro nuestras tímidas cosechas."
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Jardines imposibles

La noche les pisaba los talones y él quería seguir acelerando, poder conducir ese automóvil por la carretera al mismo ritmo enfebrecido que retumbaba en su corazón. Tweek tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla, cantando a voz en cuello sin preocuparse de ser degollado, de tragar un puñado de alimañas o cualquier otro de sus estúpidos temores usuales. Tener diecisiete años, un automóvil con gasolina y suficiente alcohol en la sangre para ser detenidos parecía la cúspide de una vida perfecta. Todo estaba fuera de ellos dos y era fácil, beber hasta que robar el auto del padre de Tweek pareciera una buena idea, enfilarse a una carretera desconocida a medianoche. Clyde hubiera deseado extender por siempre su viaje, que la mañana no apareciera. Que pudiera huir con el rubio a donde fuera pero por siempre. Qué importaba ahora que lo hubiera buscado como último recurso cuando sus demás amigos no pudieron beber con él, despechado porque Craig no había querido llevarlo a conocer a su abuela. Después de un par de horas de intentar batir el récord de semáforos ignorados, le pidió que estacionaran. Estaba exhausto. Clyde asintió, bajando la velocidad, orillándose. Reclinó el asiento de copiloto y cubrió al rubio con su chaqueta.

-Cabemos los dos- le extendió los brazos y no tuvo alternativa. Se recorrió, envolviendo el cuerpo espigado que se veía todavía más frágil contra su porte de futbolista. El rubio murmuró un buenas noches y cerró los ojos, marcando su aliento contra la camisa de Clyde. No tenía sentido, no sabía por qué de pronto el rubio se veía tan angelical contra la luz de la luna y el campo vacío fuera del auto. Porqué sus rasgos se veían así de atrayentes. No lo supo. Pero no pudo reprimir el beso que dejó en sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos.

La mañana llegó anunciada por horriblemente fuertes toques en la puerta del automóvil y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ver al oficial pidiéndole que bajara del auto. Trató de no despertar al rubio pero fue imposible. Se había roto el hechizo que lo mantenía relajado y comenzó a gritar con esa rapidez envidiable un millón de disparates. El oficial, creyendo que trataban con un par de locos peligrosos, volteó a hacerle una seña a su acompañante quien bajó con un par de ían derecho a una llamada. Hubiera deseado no haber sabido de antemano a quién llamaría el rubio. Porque sí, Craig llegó con la velocidad de mil demonios a exigir que sacaran al rubio. Pero con una mirada cargada de odio hacia él.

-El gordo se puede ir al carajo- exclamó haciéndole una seña obscena que pasó por alto.

-Amor, yo...- el rubio se había pegado contra los barrotes de la celda preventiva.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, dulzura- cuando abrieron la reja, corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo con genuina preocupación, sin un ápice de enojo. No notaron que se quedó un par de pasos atrás. No escucharon la ronca tos que lo atacó de pronto. No vieron los pétalos oscuros que quedaron en el suelo.

****

Cuatro meses ya y se iba haciendo imposible ocultar que algo malo le estaba pasando. No sólo por la palidez remarcando sus ojeras o las comisuras de sus labios perennemente lastimadas. Incluso podría ocultar la escandalosa pérdida de peso. Pero ¿ cómo iba a explicar eso? Si ni siquiera él lo comprendía en su totalidad. Se sienta un momento en el frío piso del baño, demasiado mareado y débil para incorporarse. Pasa su antebrazo por los labios para limpiar los residuos sanguinolentos mezclados con un par de pétalos. Pétalos de pensamientos negros. Así de inverosímil como sonaba, Clyde llevaba cuatro meses vomitando flores. Empezaron siendo apenas un par de pétalos entre tosidos una vez cada ciertos días, evolucionando deprisa hasta llegar a vomitar aquellos ramos de más de tres flores ya bien formadas. No podía creer que algo así de hermoso saliera de su interior , apagándole la ó de incorporarse, pero el mareo lo regresó a su sitio. Había buscado su sintomatología en internet, temeroso de ser tachado de loco por algún doctor al contarle su caso, o peor aún, ser tomado como objeto de estudio de miles de pruebas y quedar siempre marcado como un bicho raro. Pero al parecer era más común de lo que pudiera ovilla al lado de la taza, jugueteando con una flor que desbordó. Negra morada, pétalos redondeados, pequeña. Una sonrisa aflora rápidamente en sus heridos labios, quemando. Cartman había comenzado a esparcir el rumor que había caído en la bulimia, siendo una coartada perfecta. Lejos de negarlo, comenzó a actuarla, recibiendo por supuesto crueles bromas que , de padecer realmente ese trastorno, lo hubieran herido profundamente. Incluso Bebe llegaba a decirle bromeando que sus besos le sabían a vómito. Token guardaba su ecuanimidad en todo momento, sin hacer ningún comentario, tan sólo extendiéndole folletos de centros de ayuda. Craig, tan seco y parco como hiriente, no había dicho una palabra al respecto, sin duda amenazado por su novio. El rubio sabía de primera mano lo que se sentía ser el rarito, el señalado, lo que significaba no poder evitar hacerse daño a sí mismo, y desde que la noticia llegó a sus oídos, cómo va a olvidarlo, corrió a buscarlo para darle el más sincero de los abrazos y decirle con el corazón en cada frase, que él lo comprendía y que no iba a juzgarlo, quería ayudarlo. Fue al único que no pudo mentirle.

La enfermedad de Hanahaki tiene su origen en un amor no correspondido. Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta por qué algunas personas la desarrollan y otras no, pero lo que sí era seguro es que era algo serio. Podía tardar meses o años en evolucionar según el paciente, pero cuando llegaba a cierto punto, no había más que dos opciones antes de la muerte. Una operación tipo lobotomía para extirpar cualquier sentimiento, o flechar a la persona amada. Que por supuesto no era Bebe, intuyó rápidamente Tweek, a lo que Clyde afirmó con desconsuelo, poniendo un incómodo fin a la conversación cuando Craig se aproximó corriendo para jalar a su novio lejos de él. No, no iba a perdonarle nunca.

****

Trataba de convencerse que sólo era envidia por la relación de ambos chicos. Eran la pareja de oro, jamás se habían peleado, ni una sombra de celos en el paraíso. Ni una sola duda de que eran tal para cual. Sin asfixiarse, sin desconfiar. Tan distinta a su relación con Bebe. Había celos, peleas cada tanto. Descargas de pasión que le quitaban el aliento. Una relación normal, de esas que duran toda la vida por suerte o que pueden ser reemplazadas fácilmente. La amaba, por supuesto. Pero simplemente no era Tweek. Se cubrió la boca, espantado de su propio pensamiento. 

****

No había nada de inocente, nada accidental en el fuerte agarre sobre sus hombros, empujando su cuerpo contra la pared para no darle oportunidad a escaparse. En cuanto lo hiciera, lo golpearía, gritaría. No esperó sentir su lengua en su paladar, sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos. Sus manos en su rostro con suavidad.

-¿ Es... soy yo, Clyde?- y volvió a estampar con hambre su boca en la del rubio. Saliva, sangre, dientes, lengua. No era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Lo necesitaba todo. Bajó sus manos por la cintura del rubio y esta vez sintió el empujón, rechazando-¿ Soy yo?- asintió tímidamente , con la mirada fija en el azulejo del baño de ese ruidoso club nocturno- estuve investigando un par de clínicas donde hacen la operación que necesitas, no son costosas. Si quieres...- tomó sus muñecas, arrinconándolo. Tweek no era débil ni frágil, le recordó con aquél puntapie en la espinilla- no quiero que te mueras. Pero esto no va a pasar jamás, Clyde. Tú sabes a quién me debo- levantó la esquina inferior de su camisa verde, dejando al descubierto la tinta negra de un tatuaje _" Propiedad de C.T."_ claro. Doloroso. Lo miró antes de salir del baño. Esos malditos ópalos, fieros, únicos. Sintió el vómito adelantarse, cada vez eran más flores, ramos enteros de cinco, diez flores. Negras manchadas de sangre, de tirones de piel. Cada palabra que no se había atrevido a decirle era una semilla regada tímidamente en sus adentros. La última arcada fue más larga, más dañina y pudo ver por qué. Esta vez no había pensamientos negros, sino un enorme girasol. Había leído lo suficiente de floriografía para saber lo que significaba.

 _Todo en ti me parece precioso_ , había asumido tantas cosas en su vida que la rapidez con las que Tweek las puso en duda parecía un mal chiste. _Todo en ti me parece precioso_. Su vida latía con la cadencia de esas seis palabras. Una desesperada demostración de cuán profundo y real era lo que sentía por él. _Todo en ti me parece precioso_. Él deseaba, con un egoísmo enfermizo, poder negar la adoración que Craig le profesaba al rubio. Poder negar que fuera mutua. Una falla, una pequeñísima desconsideración, una mirada indiscreta a otra persona. Pero no. Craig estaba tan rendido a Tweek como su propia sangre. _Todo en ti me parece precioso_. ¿ Por qué había tenido qué conocerlo? ¿ Por qué después de Bebe, por qué después de Craig? ¿ Por qué las cosas no podían ser distintas? ¿ Por qué había vivido tantos años apegado a lo seguro, a las certezas, y ahora no podía evitar estar así de enamorado? _Todo en ti me parece precioso_. Él no era la clase de persona que se obliga a medidas desesperadas. Pero Tweek lo había cambiado para siempre. Esa transmutación de las pequeñas flores oscuras a los inmensos girasoles le daban una certeza. Podía aceptar su amor sin esperanzas. Podía aprender a vivir con eso, ocultarlo en lo más profundo de sí.Pero, la certeza, la brillante certeza de vivir adorando a Tweek, de no tener otra alternativa que seguirlo ciegamente, era insoportable. No si debía verlo en otros brazos, no si debía saberlo más amado y protegido de lo que él podía hacerlo. Le temblaban las manos sobre la pantalla del celular , ya sólo había una salida. Tristeza por el amor sin esperanzas. Adoración eterna.


End file.
